1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head driving control apparatus of a manual sweep printer having a main body which can be moved over recording paper to obtain subsweeping, and perform a printing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stationary printer or copying machine cannot perform printing on a bound notebook, recording paper not of regular sizes, or recording medium other than paper (e.g., hard plastic).
Therefore, in recent years, a manual sweep printer having a main body which can be moved over recording paper (medium) to perform printing data on the recording paper has been developed.
A printing, head of the above manual sweeping printer is driven, every time the apparatus main body sweeps across recording paper over a predetermined distance, thereby performing a printing operation.
In the above manual sweeping printer, however, a moving velocity of the apparatus main body becomes unstable to sometimes exceed a maximum allowable sweeping rate determined in accordance with a printing speed.
In this case, a printing failure occurs such that printed data are unnecessarily spaced apart from each other or are partially omitted.